


The High Eight: Preview

by XepadAugustAtax



Series: The High Eight Adventures [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Neverwinter (Video Game)
Genre: Adventurers, Characters are based on my Characters of Neverwinter, Preview, Stories are based off Neverwinter story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XepadAugustAtax/pseuds/XepadAugustAtax
Summary: The Preview to a long series of a group of misfit adventurers through their adventures in the Forgotten Realms. Starring: A  Rogue who is the leader against her will, a Paladin who can't see in the dark, a Wizard that embraces Wizard Stereotypes sometimes, a Ranger that flirts with everything that moves, a Fighter who is done with everyone's crap, a Barbarian who gives great advice despite her anger problems, and a Tiefling with daddy issues and an Aasimar with mommy issues who apparently are sisters.
Series: The High Eight Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170278





	The High Eight: Preview

Oh boy, where do I begin? Uhm… I’m writing this as we wait for the next adventure that we’re going to have. It was recommended that I do this by Sergeant Knox and despite being the leader, I’m surprised that our scholar is not the one writing this. I mean she’s much more good with words.

Oh, crap. I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Xalia. Lady Xalia the Kelemvorite of the Underdark, yadda yadda yadda. I’m the leader of the adventuring group known as the High Eight. Why are we called the High Eight you might ask? Well, there’s eight of us. But WHY ARE WE CALLED THE HIGH EIGHT?

**A/N: Because I haven’t figured out a proper term for your group**

What the fuck? Who are you?

**A/N: The person who’s going to help you write this story down and send it to the general populace, while also giving more accounts from the perspective of the other 7.**

Alright… suit yourself. But like, we’re heroes of Neverwinter and apparently nobility despite being a ragtag group of adventurers that stick together through all the bullshit the world throws at us because we all arrived at the sleeping dragon bridge together?

I should probably go and mention this that I feel as if my team is always on drugs because they established me as the leader, a Drow Rogue who didn’t want to talk about my past for the longest time? Like we have a human Paladin who would be much better suited for the term of leader. Oh ffs, Do I have to also talk about our group?

**A/N: for the audience at home, yes.**

WEIRD VOICE THAT HAS NO FORM, FUCK OFF.

**A/N: No. *Dabs***

Did… did you just dab? You know what, never mind. So we have me, the leader, a Drow Rogue who goes by Xalia the Kelemvorite. And then we have the co-leader, the Human Paladin, Lady Xepad, Champion of Seluné, then we have the scholar, Frevicate, a Moon Elf Wizard, then we have the relentless flirt, our Wood Elf Ranger, Soluna. We have our Half Elf Fighter Elizabeth and our Half Orc Barbarian, Bramsha, and then we have the healers on the team, twin sisters Layla and Amber, who are a Tiefling Warlock and Aasimar Cleric respectively. How are they twin sisters and yet one is a Tiefling and one is an Aasimar? Well… you’ll find out.

This… collection of adventures is going to be drawn out through a series of books, most likely going to be told through the perspective of our team, and will be published every so often as we whoever the fuck that disembodied voice is continues to write.

I hope you all stick around!

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to have a lot of things that don't pertain to how dungeons and dragons works at times. Ya know, cos the adventures are based off of Neverwinter, that MMORPG? I also decided to take my own spin on the characters as dungeons and dragons is a fantasy setting and I can embrace the story how I want to, ya know?


End file.
